So Tender Thou Are
by TheShock
Summary: Ever wondered how Toriel and Asgore met? One dance changed the fate of two monsters. [One-shot] (Rated T to be safe.)


**This is my first attempt at a ToriGorey one-shot. It is set before they married.  
I don't even know what I'm doing, but I had the idea in mind for some while.**

 **Enjoy it :)**

* * *

 _So tender thou are,  
_

 _Like the white cherry flower,_

 _And like an angel among men,_

 _In my life's way you came along._

 _[Asgore's POV]_

 _Each day she dons a dress like no other, taking my breath away completely. She's very fond of wearing lilac dresses, but this one was special, as I could note the small sewings made of gold. Her fur is a divine white when standing in the twilight, and her fiery powers are no match for mine. Today was a special day, I promised her I will take her to the fair my father arranged in the capital as a means of celebration. I believe she looked at me with scouting eyes, seeing I didn't even reply at her greeting. "I...I'm sorry Toriel. I was...admiring your appearance. You sure look beautiful in this dress." Truth is, I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I would've given anything to nuzzle her nose and embrace her tenderly. And I think she noted the blush on my cheeks as I thought of her this way._

* * *

 _[Toriel's POV]_

 _Asgore was surely daydreaming, as he looked at me with an almost lovestruck look. He didn't even reply to my "Good morning," and I was curious what did he think of me, only to get a genuine compliment from him. I do not know what was the cause for the tint of red on his fur, but I was indeed excited to go to the fair the King organized. I was hoping I could find something of interest in town. And then, a few awkward moments later, Asgore extended his paw, waiting for me to respond to his gesture._

* * *

 _[Asgore]_

 _She seemed to hesitate as I offered my paw to accompany her, but then, with a gracing smile, she took it and said "Very well, Asgore, let us go to the fair. I hope it will prove to be as entertaining as the one last year." I was acquainted with her a long time ago, when the Delta family arrived in town to settle, and my father offered them a generous portion of our grounds to build a castle on. At that time, we were playmates, but I believe my fondness of her back then grew into a love that I could never give up, no matter what. I still remember the day she saw me playing with a small flame around my paws, and she was indeed surprised of my fire magic. And the fact that I was somewhat proficient at it._

* * *

 _[Toriel]_

 _As he held my paw, I could notice the daydreaming gaze returning onto his face. His eyes were glinting with recollection, and I must admit, I recalled myself just how funny he was in the days when we were just playmates and when we studied magic together. He was also a pyrokinetic, and he smiled gently as I noticed him playing with the small flame around his paws. I still remember the goofy expression when he extinghuished the little flame in his paws, and managed to choke out a shy "Howdy!", and he then explained that he needed some training to match my prowess. How silly of him it was, because I could already see he's mastering his fire well...  
_

* * *

 _[Asgore]_

 _We were walking down the paved road, and I knew the thoughtful expression on her face. She gives out a stern authority, while gently retaining tenderness in her heart, a tenderness I hoped to awaken at tonight's ball. All we could see around were monsters gleefully dancing, eating, laughing from various jokes...and I could catch a small smile forming on her gracious muzzle. "Look at them, Asgore...they're celebrating. They've never been happier..." and then she said something I always remember, **"I've never been happier...I must admit, your presence makes me happy."** Was she...confessing her feelings to me? "Hold yourself, Asgore, don't rush the things!" I mentally cursed myself, only for her to notice my struggle. "Asgore? What happened?...Aren't you enjoying this?" _

* * *

_[Toriel]_

 _For a few moments, I could see Asgore struggling with a thought...or was it a feeling? I could sense his awkwardness at all times, and I was afraid I did something uncourteous. As a princess of the Delta family, it wasn't easy, having to deal with a lot of suitors - and truth be told, I had a few monsters willing to marry me. However, I was searching for someone special, someone with the sense of nobility Asgore had. Perhaps I've lost my mind, but I'm quite sure about what I want. No sooner than that, Asgore did something I did not expect of him._

* * *

 _[Asgore]_

 _Forgetting about the whole world, I did nothing else but hug her in the middle of the town's square. Toriel, after seconds of puzzlement, returned the gesture, but her glance was indeed questioning the gesture. I stammered, "I...I wanted to hug you because I care about you!" In truth, the real feeling inside my SOUL was that never-ending love I had since I set my eyes on her...even though my father did try to introduce me to scores of she-monsters. In spite of his attempts, only Toriel managed to play carefully with the strings of my heart. Those red eyes, they could be filled with such an intense, loving gaze, while in times of dismay they would be clouded as the darkest night. Her simplicity was all I ever sought in a mate. Will she make the honor of being my queen one day?  
_

* * *

 _[Toriel]_

 _I smiled back at him, ashamed of the rather unexpected gesture, but nevertheless impressed by his demeanour. Tonight will be a special night, that is for sure...and for some odd reason, I felt comfortable knowing he will be my dancing partner. He was rather strong and was leaving out an air of authority using his massive stature, however now it wasn't the case, he could be a gentle giant when needed to, it was certain. And very, very goofy! Especially that...but I really hope he hasn't forgotten how to dance at a ball._

* * *

 **That evening...  
**

 _While you still can, with nights' charm,  
_

 _To darken my eyes forever_

 _With your mouth's tender whispers,_

 _With cold arms' embraces._

 _The ball room was huge, that was certain - above their heads glistened a few blue lights, and around them, tables were laid, showing the great feast monsters were about to enjoy. At the end of the room, stood the Royal Dreemurr family, at that time formed from Asgore's father, Asrador and Asgore's mother, Ragoria. The old king was wearing his armor proudly, no matter the instance, while the old queen was dressed in a silk-like dress, looking at her son along the Delta family's heiress - Ragoria herself knew that Toriel was the perfect match for someone as Asgore. The queen gently placed her paw on her husband's arm, attracting attention towards the couple:  
_

\- Don't you think Asgore looks so dashing tonight? He might finally conquer Princess Toriel, as he is, _Ragoria giggled softly._

\- Lucky that he inherited a bit of my looks, your beautiful eyes and our wisdom combined, _Asrador chuckled._

\- And Toriel is so ... **mysterious** in that outfit of hers, _Asgore's mother continued._ I could swear she's almost brought up from a fairy tale where princesses are simply turning heads, no matter what.

\- Bahahaha, _Asrador laughed._ Yes, yes, she is indeed a beautiful sight to behold. I hope Asgore will not overlook this, _he said, a bit concerned about the Kingdom's future.  
_

* * *

 _[Asgore's POV]_

 _I looked at Mom and Dad at the end, both laughing and sharing smiles - I had an idea about what they could be talking - as I caught Mom looking towards Toriel and I a few times. I certainly won't pass this moment, and I won't blunder now, when I'm so close to having Tori-er, Toriel, by my side. Golly, Asgore, keep your wits about you!_

* * *

 _[Toriel's POV]_

 _The Royal Dreemurrs were indeed enjoying themselves, while I caught a glimpse of Asgore's face. He was - worried - no, he was preocupied about something. Maybe our date got him too anxious? Nevertheless, the ball was proving to be a great success - monsters from most noble and common families were present here, as the King never discards the presence of common folk in every feast he holds. And Gorey...darn it, Toriel, it's Asgore! He looks so...handsome tonight. And the orchestra sang a really interesting dance tune. I wonder what that is?  
_

* * *

 _A Waltz-Musette started playing in the background, and all around, pairs of dancers were already matching the almost royal tune. Asgore couldn't help notice that the dancers were very close to one another - it was almost intimate - and his heart began pounding rapidly. He, to be so close to Toriel? "That would be insanity itself", he thought, "she might not like it, or anything..." but then, summoning every drop of courage, he extended his fluffy paw towards the beautiful heiress of the Delta family._

\- Will you dance with me, Toriel? _he asked her in a manner that made Toriel snort a giggle._

\- Of course, you silly! We came here to enjoy ourselves, didn't we? _she said, a faint tint of red gracing her face._

 _The Royal family was watching as Asgore and Toriel were dancing, close to one another, faces red with embarassment, and Asrador couldn't be more proud of his son. "He actually did it, and I can see a perfect mirror of the first dance I had with Ragoria. They will make a great Royal couple after Ragoria and I will be gone, and I hope they will have children, to sir further the line of the Dreemurr." Ragoria herself was thinking on how well Asgore was dancing - the lessons she arranged for him really paid off - and Toriel was even gracious than the first time the old queen cast a glance at her. "She's definitely suited for my young Prince."_

* * *

 _[Asgore's POV]_

 _Holding Toriel by her waist, during our dance, left me with a tingling sensation of more. I never knew how it was to feel enveloped by such a magical moment - well, everything about monsters IS magic, but...this moment here...magic was within our hearts, it was the magic of love. And somehow, I knew Toriel was feeling it too._

* * *

 _[Toriel's POV]_  
 _All the suitors I previously had would've gone straight for me, without taking any time to love me for myself. But the case was so different with Asgore...he was exactly the monster to fill me with the magic of love. I don't know what sort of fate brought us together, but I feel it is for the best, the choice is definitely **right**..._

* * *

 _Toriel gently placed her head on Asgore's right shoulder, closing the gap between them entirely. He took a whiff in full of her scent, she had that scent of cinnamon and fire, along with lavender...a scent so unique that ingrained itself in Asgore's senses. What did she do to bewitch him entirely? He didn't know, but one thing was certain. She was going to be the one for him._

 ** _And that was how Asgore met Toriel, a day that neither of them was going to ever forget._**

 **THE END.**


End file.
